1. Technical Field
This present application relates to a beverage bottling plant, a labeling machine for use in a beverage bottling plant, and a glue application device for use with a labeling machine in a beverage bottling plant.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
A bottling plant for filling bottles with a liquid beverage filling material generally may comprise a station to rinse bottles prior to filling, and a station to fill bottles. Filling may comprise a selection of different products that would be filled into corresponding bottles. A bottling plant also generally comprises a station to close bottles, a labeling station or machine to label bottles, and may comprise a containerization station.
The containers of which labels are to be attached are conveyed to a carousel conveyer that may be driven to rotate about its vertical axis and that has a plurality of rotatable receptors for the containers; conveying being done by known conveyer equipment, such as, for example, belt conveyers, a dividing screw conveyer, and an input star-wheel conveyer. Along the path through the labeling machine or station, the container performs one rotational movement, or several rotational movements. Upon the container having completed its passage through the labeling machine or station, the container is generally removed from the labeling machine or station by way of an output star-wheel conveyer and by a further belt conveyer.
Glue application devices for use in labeling machines, e.g. in the labeling units of such machines, are known in a wide variety of realizations and essentially comprise a glue application and spreading element which is generally in the shape of a rail and is thereby moved past a glue dispensing point of a glue application and spreading element, so that with the aid of a glue scraper, a uniform application of glue is produced on the gluing roller and is then transferred to the labels to be glued, and possibly either directly and/or indirectly by the application of glue to label palettes with which the labels are extracted from a label storage device.